Fate's Cruel Hand
by P.Nightingale
Summary: Little girl's are meant to laugh, Meant to play but some don't. this is the story of a little girl who walks on the knife edge of fate. It's also the story of how she met friends who would stay with her till the end. And of how she learns that no one can escape Fate's cruel hand. OCx?


**AN/ Hello my name is Hatter and this is my first fan fiction that I hope to complete please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I'm only saying this once, I don't own death note, if I did L would still be eating cake and being cute. I own my OC's though**

 **Prologue**

It's raining, not a first in England. It's the sort of rain that soaks you straight through to the bone.

People were hurrying past, trying to get out of the rain, bundled up in thick coats and carrying umbrellas. They were all wrapped up in there fragile lives but if they had cared to look up they would have noticed a little girl, no older than six, sitting on a balcony far above the city streets.

If they had took notice of the young girl, they might have heard her talking and wondered who she could be talking to as she appeared to be alone.

That is just wishful thinking though, for if that had happened then I would be telling a very different story.

"How funny" remarked the girl aloud "there they're like ants."

the little girl giggled,

"They scurry about life desperately trying to achieve there goals, not caring about who they crush in the process...so very selfish "

She paused for a minute, tilting her head, listening.

"What do you mean I'm cruel?" she said sounding confused.

"I'm just stating what I see to be true"

After this the girl sighed and climbed onto the rusty railing of the balcony, she walked along it her arms spread like a tightrope walker's, her head held high, eyes closed. For a moment she wobbled dangerously,her foot slipping, but she quickly regained her balance before climbing down and back inside the building, muttering to herself as she walked away.

It continued to rain all that week, because of this the little girl didn't go out again but instead chose to stay in her hideout.

Her hideout wasn't much but it wasn't the worst place she had lived. It was in the damp basement of a long since abandoned building, it was cramped and got rather cold at night. All that furnished it was an old, worn, leather sofa and the girls rucksack that sat in the corner.

The only thing that made it better than the rest of the places she had stayed was the fact that she had it all to herself, she knew from experience that sharing was never good.

"I'm not cruel" The little girl said to the empty room "Am I?" .

She tilted her head as if she thought someone would talk back.

It was at this point she heard gunshots being fired close by.

I now feel I should clarify, this was not unusual for the girl as she had lived on the streets for a rather long time and the occasional sound of a bullet wasn't odd. She was used to it by now.

So whatever caused her to venture outside into the alleyway was unknown, but what she saw was truly gruesome.

Her eyes widened at the sight, a body was sprawled on the ground, Lying in a pool of fresh blood, from this far away she couldn't see the wound but as she stumbled closer, his wounds became painfully obvious.

They were two cuts, long and jagged along his chest in the shape of a cross. There was another on his face, horrifically going from his left ear through his eyeball and past his chin.

She puked.

While she was bent over retching the man, who she had failed to notice before, spotted her. He roughly grabbed hold of her arm.

This is what made her notice the man and forced her fight or flight reaction to kick in, without hesitation she chose the latter and yanked her arm out of his grasp then bolted down the narrow alley as fast as her small legs could carry her. The little girl didn't get very far when she was met with a dead end, a giant wall to be precise.

Now although the girl was quite intelligent and fast, she was only six years old, so with nothing to climb on top of to help her over the wall, she was stuck.

The man's long shadow loomed over her as he approached, his knife glinting. He grabbed her by her hair and pushed the edge of the blade against her throat.

She tried to push him off with what little strength she had left in her but it was futile and she only succeed in making the man grip her hair harder. The girl felt the knife draw blood as he tilted it slowly.

"Don't you know, that curiosity killed the cat" he whispered chuckling softly.

It was then then the girl heard the second gunshot of that day.

She felt blood splatter her face and watched in morbid fascination as the man fell to the ground, knife still in hand.

She looked at the man lying on his back in a puddle of blood, the knife stained but still glinting softly.

The little girl giggled

"But satisfaction brought it back"

The next few hours seemed to flash by in a muddle of police officers and questions. After they found out her parents were gone they didn't seem to know what to do with her apart from offer her a mug of cocoa .

And with this she was left alone in the stark white waiting area

"Well" she whispered

"This is boring"

She looked around the room for something to amuse herself with, her eyes lighting up when her gaze landed on a sudoku book hidden amongst the outdated magazines.

It was a while before she glanced up at the room, but when she did she noticed a raven haired man was standing a few feet away

"how long have you been there?" she questioned watching him warily

"A while" the stranger answered back his expression still blank "what's your name?" he asked, his charcoal eyes never leaving her face.

The girl's mouth twitched into a small smile

"I have many, What's yours?"

"I go by many names as well" the man retorted.

"then what should I call you by?" she said, still unnerved by the unusual man.

The man took in her appearance, her blood stained dress, bare feet and long blonde hair that was tangled beyond belief. He could see bruises all over her small frame. But it was the eyes that shocked him to the core, her eyes were a dark red.

What ever drove him to say what he did next was a mystery even for himself,

"You can call me L"


End file.
